Sina's Journey
by MaiKiratsumi
Summary: Sinako Han was a bright 9-year-old growing up in a small ninja clan. A few unfortunate events happen that changes her life before her training got serious. Years have gone by. With hope lost, she manages to find some light in the darkness and begin her life again though, her past will never leave her. Enter the beginning of Sina's Story thought the story of one piece ZoroxOC
1. Ch1 Filthy

O/c Name: Sinako Han

Age(start): 14 first meeting

Hair: Mid-back length wavy, white hair (will change as the story progresses)

Eye: Silver

Height: 5ft

Outfits: will change as the story progress

Special abilities: only time will tell...

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Filthy**

Words

Words that were barely audible one second, turned to loud shouting of the girl's name as they got closer to where she was hiding.

She pulled her legs close to her chest; Her back pressed again the molding, wooden wall of the run-down shed she had found to hide herself in for the time being to run away from her captors. In front of her, she had placed a piece of wood and a long cloth that would cover her. A chilled wind blew into the shed as someone had created opened the squeaky door.

" Sinako~, where are you~?" the man's sickeningly sweet voice said in a sing-song manner. "I know you are hiding in here~ you little fucking runt" As he stepped in closer, Sinako held her breath as she knew if it weren't for the rain outside, she would have been caught. She continues to watch him get closer and closer to where she was hiding. He snickered spotting the wooden planks big enough to hide behind and began to reach for them. Sinako's heart kept beating faster and faster. Her mind flashed with images of the last 4 years of her life. She felt she was so close to returning to such a hell. If he looked underneath the sheet, everything would be over.

"Playtime is over Sinako!" As soon as he says this, he rips the woods back and a flash of lightning can be seen. Lighting up the whole shed, with a clash of lightning and a roll of thunder not too far behind and downpour following right after.

Rats and roaches suddenly came from where she was hiding from and when to the direction of the attacker making him take some steps back and falling to the ground, in the process of knocking more wood to the spot ahead was hiding.

"What the hell!" He starts paying himself down wiping of the insects that managed to get on him and so out one of the guns he had and began to shoot at the rats.

"HEY, quit shooting you dumbass!" Another man had appeared at the door "get up we are going. She must be hiding somewhere else" the man on the ground got up and walked towards the door. "Yeah your probably right. Even I wouldn't stay in a crap place like this." They continued talking as they walked out.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Then she finally decided to move from under the fallen wood and had gotten up from her hiding spot. 'They were gone for now' she sighed but continue to have he guard up. She turns and headed towards the door in pain from the new bruises from the wood that fell on top of her and gashes in her feed from the splinter in the shiny old floorboards... hold on. Something had caught her eye from underneath the floorboards. She walked over and bent down, pulling apart the broken piece and had found a metal object... a gun...

She reached for the weapon she had found and left the shed that saved her, going into the rainstorm. She walked for over an hour on shaky legs. Hungry, wet and cold. Whenever she heard someone come near she automatically hid in the nearest alleyway. No one was a friend to her. Everyone was her enemy. Anyone could be working for them. Within the next few miles, she was in a different city.

She heard more footsteps coming towards her even though it was the dead of night she ducked beside of a dojo in the nick of time but she fell. Weak and tired from lack of food and sleep. She put her back against the soaked wall. There was another flash of lightning and that's when Sinako jump. In front of her was a giant shard of what looked like it used to be apart of a mirror or glass window. She crawled up close to it. 'Who is this?' She slowly reached out and put her hand on it then brought the same hand to touch her cheek watching the girl in the reflection do the same thing. Her naturally white hair was wet and dirty and stuck to her face and the cloth that draped over her frame as if she were wearing a potato sack that only came up to the middle of her thigh. She was covered in dirt, mud purple, and blue bruises, cut marks cover her body. Her eyes were slightly sunken in. They use to be a natural clear silver now were just a clouded, dead, lifeless... grey.

'This ... is me...'

She smiled at herself and tears fell from her face onto the gun that she was gripping tighter and tighter. Her body slightly trembled at the thought of her own reality.

_Mommy _  
_Daddy_  
*giggles*...

_Flames_  
_Screaming_  
_Crying _...

_Stay away_!

_Someone__ save me _  
_..._  
_Please_

_'N_o one ever came... no one ever will...' Sinako had thought to herself. She slowly raised the gun to her head. 'This is... my end' She closed her eyes...

One... Two... Thr- Bang!

**AN:Woohoo first chapter is done and done. Hope yall liked it. Till next chapter lovelys :3**


	2. Ch2: The meeting of Fate

**I do not own one Piece**

**Ch 2 The Meeting of Fate.**

Laughing could be heard coming from the lounge area/ eating all where a party was being held.

"Man, you should have seen the guy after Zoro turned around," A slightly drunken Koushirou said as he patted a slightly embarrassed Zoro's shoulder, making the other students laugh.

" Hey, it's not that funny." He tries to say that one of the other students interrupted " Your right, it's hilarious! I'm betting he got a black eye and a broken arm!" Everyone looked back at Zoro, who was now had his head down and was now blushing and mumbled under his breath "It was a leg and he also almost got castrated if it weren't for Sensei" Everyone burst out into another fit of laughter at Zoro's expense. Then Zoro yelled out "How the hell does I even look like a girl from the back anyway, I mean come on! Yeah, my hair is long but that doesn't mean I'm into that shit" He gets up "Screw it you bunch of asshats. I'm going to the bathroom!"

Zoro went outside into the walkway. 'Honestly, just because I'm a little lanky and my hair comes to my shoulders doesn't mean it automatically makes me a damn woman or gay.' he grumbled to himself. He was about 5'6 and still looked pretty skinny even with all the training he does. Zoro ties up part of his shoulder-length hair and lets the rest hang around the back of his neck as he turned a few corners and opened a door "That's weird when did they move the bathroom?" he closed the door and open another one and another; Damnit where the hell is it?!"

10 minutes passed as he opened the door to the kitchen "DAMNIT" He slams it cut and slams the door open with a "BANG" and a roaring thunder rolls to his as it was pouring outside is was now pissed at the door for not leading him to the bathroom instead it led him to behind the dojo into an ally way the usually got rid of their garbage in. " Oh Fuck meeee~" a few doors down had opened revealing to him his dark-haired teacher and father figure walking out of the lounge room and looked towards him "Zoro?... Have you still not found the bathroom?" He chuckles amused at the young greenette that has been living in the dojo training with him for the past 6 years.

"No, I just wanted to find the perfect spot to curl up and take a damn nap! Why did the bathroom move?" Zoro waited for a response "um the bathroom is right here" He points to the far right at the end of the hall. Zoro stared at him then at the door for a good second then just decides to walk outside "Zoro where are you-"

I'm taking a piss outside like a damn man!" Zoro steps outside his clothing instantly started clinging to his body as he fumbles with his pants"

"But it's raining" Koushiro walks towards him

"No fucks are given, it'll just wash away" Zoro finally manages to get his pants undone and starts to pee sighing in relief

"Oh honestly" Koushiros his head snickering and leans on the door giving Zoro some privacy he spots something and his face turns slightly pale and he slowly gets into a guarded stance and gets Zoro's attention in a lowered serious voice " Zoro... don't move"

"Huh? Why would I move if I'm taking a-"Zoro's voice trails off and he her the sound of a gun trigger being pulled back. He slowly turns his head with a stern look on his face. as he looked at the image of someone on the ground, holding a gun pointed at him.

(Sinako's Pov)

As I pulled the trigger, BANG, a door opened from behind me and I instantly turned, frightened at the sound and became on guard and tried to move from your spot but you couldn't. He was a few feet in front of me and seemed to be trying to do something. He was fumbling with his pants 'Tthey found me' I could barely make out the person in front of me but they must be with him. everyone is. he's going to do it again.' i heart my heartbeat could be heard in my ears as my breath quickened. 'Not again" My hand gripped tighter 'my gun' That's right I have a gun!'

(Third person pov)

"Sstay back," Sinako says with a slightly shaky voice 'Ddon't come any ccloser!' Zoro looked at Sinako who was on the ground. He could tell her hands were shaking. The look in her eye, from what he could make out, was fear, from what he didn't know. "Pput your hands where I can see them nNow or I'll sshoot You!" Koushiro slowly put his hands up he watched her very closely 'She looks ... familiar. but from where'

"I Said UP!" They were both now looking at Zoro and he cursed under his breath "shit" The yells, "I can't, kind of hard when you caught me taking a leek!" as he fixes himself after finishing lightning flashes through the sky, scaring Sinako and makes her pull the trigger

'Click' seconds roll by "huh?" She pulls the trigger again and again "..no" empty.. the gun was empty. As she realizes this, the gun falls from her hands and the men lower there hands Koushiro sighing in relief while Zoro begins to glare and takes a step forward each step growing more menacing than the last.

"I'll give you credit for pulling the trigger," Zoro start and reaches for her and she tries to crawl away but grips her by the shirt and pins her against the other wall "but it seems like you got a lot of balls to try and shake me down without any bullet"

(Sinakos POv)

Sinako was terrified she couldn't speak, all she wanted was to end her life. why didn't she just shoot herself in the head? it's not like it would have worked anyway seeing as the gun was apparently never loaded in the first place. She let her body go limp and waited for the man to punch her in the face hopefully they would bring her to death.

"-nako.." Her and the man who was getting ready to punch her's eyes bother to turn to the man who was wearing glasses, watching the display had said something. He came closer to her and the one holding her against the wall slowly lowered her down so her feet were now on the muddied grown.

"Sinako.. is that really you?" Koushiro repeated.

'Who is this man... do I know him?' She searched her brain and flinch when he tried to touch her.'

_laughing_

_"Sina come meet your Aunt Luna and Uncle -"_

Her cloudy eye gained a flicker of light in them, right before she started to fall forward and passed out in his arms.

"...shiro"

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I know its been a while, some stuff came up but now I have time to continue the story tell me what yall think :) **


	3. Ch 3 A late-night memory

**I do not own one Piece**

**Ch3. A late-night memory **

Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
The sound of a dropper connected to an IV was heard inside of a small, private room within the dojo along with sounds coming from outside the hallway.

Koushiro was with his family's doctor talking about Sinako's condition. Inside the room, Zoro sat next to the door, watching the figure of the thin girl, who was on the opposite side of the room. Just an hour ago, he was just about to hit her for threatening to shoot him with his pants down. Now he was being asked to watch her. This little girl was lucky that she was supposedly related to his Sensei in some way or else she would have been in a coma by now. That is if she wasn't already in one. She had pretty much fallen as soon as she left his grip. The whole entire ordeal was unreal in fact. Then again, so was his sense of direction in fact, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

Zoro looked closer at the unconscious girl, keeping a distance. Her hair was still slightly wet from the rain, but her body was still covered in some dirt. You could see different colored and sized bruising and some scrapes on her arms, legs, neck and even her face. A large shirt went passed Sinako's knees covering most of her body. The doctor had dressed her in the less revealing outfit to replace the fabric that could have barely even be called covering. He could tell from the way that her stomach area dipped down from her lightly rising and falling chest, that she may have not eaten in a while. Her lip was split and her eyes were closed. Overall she looked like she definitely went through hell and back.

Zoro began listening to the doctor and Koushiro's conversation about her while he also began to meditate.

"There are bruises and cuts all over her body. Malnutrition is what made her faint, You were lucky to have found her when you did. I didn't wrap her in bandages because she may be too weak to handle them being properly wrapped. Make sure you put the ointment on her body ..." The doctor stopped talking as if wavering to mention something to Koushiro.

Koushiro looked at the doctor, wanting to know what was wrong with Sinako. He never would have thought that he would see her again after so many years. He had thought that she had died with the rest or his wife's family. His wife... it still hurt to think about what had happened to her family's Village. All those people...

The doctor began to speak again in a serious tone making eye contact with him. "There is not much more than I can do for her to right now but I will come to check on her in the morning. make sure she eats to regain her strength back...when she wakes up" The doctor walks away leaving Koushiro stunned in the spot that he stood in.

He quickly bowed to her in a silent thanks as she leaves. Shiro then straightens himself upwards and goes to check on Sinako and Zoro. He steps into the room and walks over to the sleeping figure sitting down by her side watching as Zoro was doing. The two males not speaking a word to each other, both enjoying the calming moment and also processing the events that took place that night.

"Zoro.." Shiro had called out to him in a soft voice not looking away from her. "Its time I turned in for the night."

Zoro looked at the man, Koushiro only looked at Sinako for a few more brief moments before rising to his feet and heading back towards the door.

"Shiro-Sensei, I'll watch over her for the night" he looked down at the young swordsman. A look of confirmation as to what he just said.

"Thank you" and with that, he left the room once again leaving Zoro with the unconscious girl.

Zoro sat up and got a little closer to her and looked at her a bit more closely. He looked at her face. a minute passed. then another passed before he took a seat next to the wall by where she was sleeping and began to get lost in thought.

_Under the light of the full moon, she could be seen. Something falls into her lap from her eyes_

_" I promised Kuina that I'd become the greatest swordsman! "_

_She holds her hand out a crystal with gems frozen inside it. It was no bigger than her pinky. She offered it to the young swordsman in training and gives him a smile. _

_He puts his hand's on top of hers and takes it "Its a promise" _

Zoro looked down at the crystalized gems he wore around his neck in the form of a crystal and grabs it holding it tight as he looked at the girl he made a promise to all those years ago.

He lets out a sigh 'At least she's alive.' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/n: Hello It's been a while but I'm back and just wanted to thank you for continue reading with the story. Don't forget to comment if you want:) till next chapter :3**


	4. Ch4 Continuous and Loveless Bouts

**CH 4 Continuous and Loveless Bouts**

Within the bright lights and space surrounding Sinako in her subconscious, someone called out to her

"Sinako..." It sounded familiar to her but she couldn't remember whose' voice it was.

"Sin, come on. You gotta be strong" The voice called out again and it feels as though something soft and warm pressed against her cheek for a moment, then was removed. She tries to open her eyes but she isn't able to.

"Remember Sin, remember your promise you made to him and to keep moving on" The voice was getting further away as well as the lights. She became surrounded in darkness and it began to feel as though something heavy was pressing down against her body but she didn't know what.

She inhaled and felt her abdomen inflated with a bit of pain indicating that she had been asleep for a few a while. How long? She didn't know. This thought concerned her and made her open her eyes and sit up.

Sinako looked down and saw that she was in a futon with a blanket covering her. To her surprise, she was in a clean white shirt! Someone had changed her. But she realized on closer inspection, she was still covered in dirt and filth. Her left arm was connected to some IV and the contences were unknown to her. She decided to pull the needle that was connecting her to it out and continued to look at where she was.

The room didn't have much in it aside from the wear she was laying. She could see that there were small windows near the top, letting light come into the room. The floor was made of tatami mats. A maroon dresser with 4 drawers going two by two and across from it. Seemed to be a closet with sliding doors. The only exit she could see was the second door in the room, which foot steps seem to be approaching!

She decided her best means were to hide in the closet. Quickly, she made her way out of bed, but as luck would have it, she ended up falling as she tried to crawl from the small amount of adrenaline in her body at the thought of being caught.

The door opened and Sinako didn't know what else to do but place her hands over her head and curl herself up on her side to protect herself from whatever was to come next. She did not expect to hear someone call out to her.

"Sinako, you've woken up" Shiro had said to her in a soft voice he had just opened the door to check up on her seeing that. Zoro needed a short break to do his morning training at least and shower. He kneeled down next to her and gently patted her head. She jumped at the contact.

"There's no need to be afraid of me Sinako-chan." He continued to speak soft and gently to her seeing that it was best to do so in her situation.

She slowly looked up and saw him smiling at her. "There, now isn't that better" Her eyes widened with the realization on who he was as she remembered last night. "Is it really you? S-Shiro?" Her voice quivered as she stared at the older, black-haired man. Her eyes glazed over.

"Welcome home Sinako.'' Shiro said to her and welcomed her into a hug by opening his arms. The tears that threatened to spill left her eyes and fell into the form of small clear solid sphere shapes. She accepted the hug, not letting him go as she cried in his arms. Not caring about the falling clear gems that dropped where they knelt. She knew then that she no longer had to run anymore. Even though she was in pain, she didn't have to fear being hurt every moment she breathed. Sinako had finally found her way back to a place she knew. A place where she was safe. A place she may be able to call home.

.

.

.

"Hey Zoro" Koushiro said while Zoro gave a low 'Mornin' walked into the kitchen coming back from morning training. Koushiro had been in the middle of preparing lunch for them all before he headed over to the dojo to teach his class that day.

After his and Sinako's tearful reunion, she had fallen asleep again. Her stomach, however, was wide awake. So he decided to prepare some rice porridge for her, onigiri for him and Zoro.

Putting some of the food and a tea set for two on the tray, the sense I finally get a chance to see the swordsman in training only to see Zoro reaching for a rice ball and smiles only for it to drop when he sees the bright red mark across Zoro's left cheek. Zoro also catches the look before Shiro turns back to him to turn off the hot water and grabs the tea leaves.

"Tell me Zoro... How did you receive such a mark across your face?" Shiro asked even though he knew full well where it came from.

This made Zoro freeze for a second before biting into the rice ball as he thought back to what had happened that morning...

**Flashback**

"Thank you for teaching us and Happy Birthday!" The young students all bowed their heads in gratitude and wished Zoro a happy belated birthday as he dismissed their Karate class. Zoro had helped out that morning at the Karate dojo he was also a part of by helping teach some of the younger students the basics from time to time. Usually, he would be with the older teens and practice with them. He decided to come earlier a few days every week and help teach the kids some basic training since he knew them like the back of his hand. He may be a swordsman, but on the off chance something happens to one of his swords in battle, he'd need something to fall back on. Plus it would also be helping give his body an extra workout in a different form of discipline.

The older teens began to trickle in about an hour later as Zoro was almost finished cleaning and setting up for said next class. "Hey Zoro Happy Birthday" he heard a soft-toned, yet energetic voice going this way that could only belong to Hime, one of his kowhais from the teen classes, who's been coming to the dojo for almost two months now. "Morning Hime-chan and thanks. Is training going well for you?" Zoro greeted her as he was putting away the last of the training posts.

"Yes, it is for the most part... but I kind of need help with the new move sensei had taught in the last class. Would you be able to give me a hand with it?" Hime asked. He didn't see the harm in helping her out plus wasting some time by getting some sparing done seemed to be a good option since the person he was waiting on has yet to show. After explaining the move she was referring to and doing some light stretching, Hime and Zoro both went to the Center of the floor to begin as classmates either began doing the same or sat on the side, watching or finishing up conversations.

Zoro took a defensive stance and nodded as a sign for Hime to attack him. She came at him with a serious expression and aimed straight for his face with 4 straight punches that he easily brushed to the side by redirecting her wrist with an open palm before they made any direct contact. She Finished off with a straight kick to his stomach which he blocked by putting his arms horizontally and then opening up his guard enough to make her almost into a standing split which makes her yelp in slight pain since she isn't able to do it yet so and he kicks her other leg out towards himself making her fall backward. He then quickly catches and grips the front of her Gi for a moment so she didn't go down as hard and finishes the move by sending a fist into her face stopping a few inches away before pulling back and helping her up.

"Looks like someone skipped basic training" He gives a small chuckle while she adjusts her gi. "Yeah, yeah I'll train harder. But jeez you are as ruthless as ever, that does give you the permission to feel me up" she says as she 'fake' pouts. Waiting for an explanation while others started to pay attention at Zoro becoming pink as to that was not his intentions so to his embarrassment he got loud "Mmy Bad! I just didn't think it would be good if you went down so hard before class even got started!" And with that people started to laugh as well as Hime, who also began laughing, giving him a bow in gratitude and apology for her joke "I'm just kidding! You should see the look on your face. But thank you very much for the demonstration Senpai" Zoro gave out a breath and tapped her on the head with his knuckles "Whatever, just don't skip your physical train-" He stopped in the middle of his sentences when he caught a pair of chocolate brown eyes that he had been waiting on. Kiki, his girlfriend of 8 months, slid off her sandals and made her way into the dojo, staring daggers directly at him and then smiles sweetly making him know whatever to come was just going to ruin his good mood 'Ugh this can't be good'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long tolerable kiss in front of Hime which he decides to accept, though this public display of affection was rather uncomfortable with him, since the last time he didn't when she was like this he got ignored for a week and his foot was abused for no reason. The show of effecting got them a few wolf whistles and someone told them to get a room. Once she pulled away finally spoke and told him happy birthday even though she saw Hime yesterday morning.

" I'm guessing you didn't read the letter I gave you did you, Babe?" Her tone sounded cheerful which wasn't a good sign if you knew were like some of the other teens did. But the mention of the letter made Zoro turn a bright red.

"Actually, I did but some stuff ... Came up last night and I wanted to-" Zoro began but was cut of by Kiki's Hot pink ponytail hitting him in the face, signifying that she was done listening to what she thought was going to be his 'bullsh*t' excuse, to turn and face Hime who was standing a few feet away staring at anywhere else until Kiki had approached her which made Hime bow in respect for her upperclassmen.

Kiki's action to Zoro didn't go unnoticed as the rest of the class now began to watch Zoro's anger began to rise quickly at his girlfriend while she greeted Hime cheerfully.

"Good morning Ai-Senpai" Hime greeted with a genuine smile but her eyes showed concern to Zoro hoping he was alright. "You look very pretty today"

"Why thank you. You are as well. It's a mystery how you are still single" Kiki said, giving a snobby giggle.

"It truly is... but hopefully, I won't be for much longer" Himes cheeks getting a pinking tint and she looks up and over, giving a shy smile past Zoro's direction to Mizushi, who is currently whispering to one of the other students and being nudged by another student to look over at them. Zoro looks over his shoulder at Mizushi, who is now staring in their direction, then back at Hime giving her a sweet smile at her love-struck face only making her turn red when she knows she had been almost caught staring.

" I think so too. After all, you are rather cute and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks and knows this." Zoro says, ignoring his girlfriend's look of rage in his direction. She was already pissed at him for not showing up last night but she's refusing to let him give her a proper explanation. "Something wrong Sweetheart?" Zoro asked Kiki not really sure how she is even more pissed now but could take a wild guess as to how she looked only between Hime and himself.

"... Peachy" She said to him her voice practically dripping with sugary venom before turning back to Hime "So what were you both working on?"

Hime explained to her that hey had been working on counter-attacking and blocking

"Oh, that seems easy enough. How about I help you as well" Kiki offered but that's when Zoro stepped in knowing something didn't settle right with her offer "It's fine Kiki. I got this"

"No, I insist" Kiki looked up at him, his eyes locked with his in the form of psychic war.

"Um if it isn't too much trouble, I wouldn't mind the extra help," Hime said from behind him and both pair of eyes landed on her before they went back on each other before Zoro pulled away first to turn and whispered something to Hime

"Remember to keep your guard strong" Zoro's voice was quiet but stern meaning he was serious. Hime then gave a small nod as he walked over to where Mizushi was and sat there.

'This won't be good at all' Zoro thought, knowing his girlfriend can be temperamental when she gets the wrong idea. He made sure to sit on the side and watched them carefully.

The girls first started by bowing to each other. Kiki took an offensive stance while Hime took a defensive one. Kiki made the first move by sending some straight punches that Hime could easily block at first by brushing them off at first but then Kiki began to get faster and Hime could start to tell the force was becoming much greater than she could handle but wasn't complaining since she asked to be taught." Great, now block this!" Kiki said as she did a hard roundhouse kick to Hime's side. Hime blocked the kick but her block wasn't strong enough and ended up falling which led to a kick landing in her side and making her hiss in pain and fall to one of the knees grabbing her side.

" Aw, what's wrong? Princess can't take a little pain? Stand up." Kiki Demanded with a dark tone finally setting in her voice that could be sensed behind the sweetness. Hime then rose and took her defensive stance once more. Though she was in some pain. She began to clock once more the hits obviously becoming heavier than before. Hime began having trouble blocking again since Kiki now began directly at her head and brushing them off was no longer an option for her since they were becoming too fast for her to see so she ended up using her forearms to block. This led her to be hit in the shoulder and stomach which ended in falling to her knees once more not being able to continue. "I said get up Hime!" Kiki Demanded once more as she stalked around her in a circle.

"I can't senpai! I concede" Hime screamed out to her not being able to move for the moment due to the pain in her upper body

"When I say something," Kiki began as she began to approach the Downs girl "I expect it to be done!" She finished and had set up an ax kick to bring down Hime's back.

"HIME ROLL NOW!" Zoro yelled as he got up. His warning made her roll onto her back, barely dodging Kiki's kick which hit the floor. Kiki then got on top of Hime and was about to send a punch straight into her face until a hand gripped her wrist making her pull back and swipe a hand across Zoro's face, leaving a red mark where it had connected. Zoro's grip on her wrist tightened once she slapped him and everything went deadly silent. His grip got even tighter for a moment and then made Kiki yelp in pain. "Let me go Zo-" She stopped her words as he gave her a deadly glare she knew she wouldn't be able to rival that actually made her afraid of what he was going to do next since she's never been on the receiving end of this glare."She conceded Kiki. This lesson is over." He let go of the wrist and she pulled it to her not being able to say anything to him

"What is going on in here!" an all too familiar voice of the dojo's master and Kiki's father, Ai-Sensei. At his arrival, Zoro looked First at Kiki, then at Hime who was still on the floor in pain. This just pissed him off even more and knew it would be best he left. "Mizushi..." Zoro said through clenched teeth, making Mizushi who was still a little shocked at what he just witnessed pay attention. "BE sure to make sure Hime gets to the doctor." Zoro finished not waiting for an answer as he got his bag trying his best to calm down. As he walked towards the door he caught another glimpse at Kiki who almost looked sorry for what she did but he was in no state to speak to her. He then looked to Ai- Sensei while he was at the door and bowed to him. With all due respect sir, Kiki needs more mental training. And with that statement, He left for the day

**End of flashback**

"...Sparing" Zoro answered plainly before biting into the rice ball again while wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb subconsciously as Koushiro put the prepared tea set on another tray.

"There's a thin like between sparring and fighting," Shiro says to Zoro while finally meeting his gaze with one filled with concern as he completed the tray by placing a small bowl of apples on the one with food and stacked the tray on top of the other.

"Hmm" Zoro responded, acknowledging his Sensei's words but not really wanting to hear them as he finished eating the one in his hand and going for another one. This makes Koushiro sigh at what seemed to be Zoro showing his rebellious side. He looked up at Zoro who now wore a conflicted and somewhat distancing expression on his face, which didn't seem too good. He may not have known what had happened but his words didn't seem to be helping him at the moment. What Zoro needed was a distraction. A healthy one.

"Ahhh! I almost forgot" Koushiro states as Zoro began reaching for another rice ball. " I need you to keep Sinako company today so I can get the doctor." Koushiro then gives Zoro a smile while and pushing the tray to the edge of the table towards him

"Instead of picking off the tray, why don't you go eat with her? Maybe apologize for almost... how would young people say it these days?"

"Almost beating the sh*is out of her?" Zoro responds and snorts, finally allowing Koushiro to see some sort of positive expression on his student's face even though it put an unsettling image in his head. "Yes, that. Just keep her company till the doctor comes. I'll be back after my classes end. Oh and I'll be letting the class know that we will be taking a few days off to take care of her." He says while getting ready to leave but turns his head to the side to look at Zoro one more time. "Zoro, I thought about this and think it's best that we keep her a secret from everyone until we know the full circumstances as to why we found her the way we did after so long." And with that, he left the room without hearing a response from Zoro.

**A/N: Hello to all readers! Thank you all for being so patient for this new update! Let's see what has changed so far in life. Hmmm well, let's just say a lot and leave it at that for now. but while my creative juices are flowing I shall do my best to keep writing. Till next time my lovelies~ 3**


	5. AN Update

Hello lovely people. sorry for the long time gap but I'm finally back and will begin working on finishing up the long-awaited chapters that I am in the middle of writing so please bear with me a little longer it should be up by the middle of this month. one again thank you and please stay safe and healthy.


End file.
